Donnemoi une chance
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Lorsque James Potter lui avait fait sa déclaration pour la première fois, à la fin de leur cinquième année, Lily s'était dit que ça n'était qu'un rigolo qui voulait lui faire une farce. De très mauvais goût d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas ça...


Donne-moi une chance

Lorsque James Potter lui avait fait sa déclaration pour la première fois, à la fin de leur cinquième année, Lily s'était dit que ça n'était qu'un rigolo qui voulait lui faire une farce. De très mauvais goût d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce genre de type. Ils venaient comme ça, la fleur à la baguette et la bouche en cœur, pour vous débiter leurs salades sur le grand amour, sur leur coup de foudre. Et si vous aviez le malheur d'y répondre, dans les deux jours qui suivaient, ils rompaient votre relation en vous traitant de godiche qui décidément croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Et ils ne manquaient pas d'en rire pendant des semaines avec leurs amis. À vous faire vouloir rentrer six pieds sous terre. Non, vraiment, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par le grand James Potter. Même s'il était très beau, même s'il était un excellent poursuiveur, même s'il était intelligent et excellait étrangement dans toutes les matières. Ce n'était qu'un aimant à problèmes de cœur. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

La deuxième fois, Lily s'était dit qu'il exagérait, qu'il était un peu trop insistant dans sa blague. Et qu'il avait dû faire un pari pour y mettre autant d'acharnement. Elle ne le haïssait que plus encore. Jouer avec les sentiments des gens, elle trouvait ça affreux. Il ne tournait autour d'elle que pour mieux la faire souffrir ensuite. Il ne pensait qu'à l'accrocher à son tableau de chasse. Tant d'autres avaient dû se faire avoir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle cède. Elle en aurait trop mal. Elle qui ne rêvait que d'une vraie relation, ça la minerait. Elle ne demandait pas le prince charmant. Juste un homme qui sache prendre soin d'elle, qui la fasse rire juste ce qu'il fallait, sachant être sérieux quand il le fallait, un homme en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance, dans les bras duquel elle voudrait se blottir. Un homme qui lui murmure des mots d'amour à l'oreille sans lui faire de promesses d'éternité de peur de ne pas pouvoir les tenir. Et ça n'était pas ce prétentieux de James Potter qui allait remplir ces conditions.

La troisième, la cinquième, la dixième, la cinquantième fois, elle eut envie, au choix, de lui arracher les yeux et de les faire frire, de lui envoyer un chaudron de potion de pustules à la figure, d'éclater de rire tant il en devenait ridicule, de lui dire qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'il n'avait aucune chance et mille autres choses encore. Elle avait même arrêté de compter le nombre de ses déclarations. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Se moquer d'elle à ce point relevait de la bêtise. Et de la cruauté. Qu'attendre d'autre de la part d'un jeune homme qui s'amusait à faire souffrir Severus ? Elle ne pouvait même plus approcher son ami d'enfance de peur que les représailles de James et Sirius soient plus intenses encore. Ça l'avait changé. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle connaissait. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre. Et James était l'une des causes. Comment le lui pardonner ?

Au fil de ces déclarations intempestives, Lily avait appris à connaître les amis de James. Force lui avait été de les côtoyer. Et si elle ne voyait en Sirius qu'un second James, bien que plus fragile, et en Peter un ami fidèle mais sans plus, elle vouait une profonde amitié à Remus Lupin. Cela aurait eu au moins ce mérite. Elle se sentait proche de lui. Avec le jeune homme, elle pouvait être elle. Elle et personne d'autre, pas ces personnages préfabriqués, en papier mâché, qu'on tend à bout de bras pour cacher sa vraie personnalité aux yeux des autres. Elle s'ouvrait souvent à lui. Et il en faisait de même. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Nul besoin de faux-semblant. Comment se cacher derrière un masque quand la personne devant vous est si sincère ? Elle avait rapidement deviné pour sa lycanthropie, et le sujet était venu dès les premières conversations. Mettre les choses à plat. Qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Et que ça n'était pas parce qu'il souffrait de ce que ce crétin de Potter appelait « un petit problème de fourrure » qu'elle allait cesser toute relation avec lui. Comment le pourrait-elle quand lui l'acceptait avec ses petits problèmes idiots d'adolescente ? Ce serait ignoble. Elle savait qu'elle ne le jugerait jamais, et que leur amitié survivrait au temps, que leur lien serait indéfectible, de ceux qui sont créés sur la douleur autant que la joie. Mais elle se gardait bien de lui faire une quelconque promesse. Elle le savait, ils seraient tous deux brisés si l'un d'eux ne la tenait pas. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi était fait l'avenir, comment se promettre l'éternité ?

Un jour, elle s'était ouverte à Remus à propos de cette histoire. Elle avait refusé de trop en parler auparavant, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise, lui qui était ami avec les deux partis. Mais parfois, il est des moments où l'on craque, où l'on ne peut pas retenir les mots. Ils coulent de nos mains et de nos bouches, se transforment en gestes et en paroles qu'on ne peut arrêter, et qui nous mortifient. Mais font tant de bien. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Il n'avait pas ri aux éclats. Il avait juste écouté, écouté tous ces doutes qu'elle avait, sa difficulté à faire confiance à un homme qui lui avouait ses sentiments avec autant de spontanéité et de facilité. Il avait écouté cette peur en elle, cette paralysie. Elle qui paraissait si sûre d'elle devant tout le monde se sentait comme une petite fille. Se défendre en riant avait été sa carapace. Après tout, comment le grand James Potter pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle, qui n'était même pas l'une de ses groupies ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Et pensait qu'elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Qui a dit que la Miss-Je-sais-tout devait toujours être sûre d'elle ? Qui a osé prétendre qu'elle n'avait aucune faiblesse ? Sa plus grande faiblesse était James Potter, sa plus grande peur aussi. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi rire, on fait plus terrifiant. Et pourtant, il était le seul à lui faire cet effet. Le seul dont elle avait bien trop peur qu'il se moque pour lui avouer que ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille lui plaisaient tant. Elle s'en trouvait presque pathétique.

Contre toute attente, Remus n'avait dit qu'une seule phrase. Cette même phrase qui maintenant jouait sa vie. Car aujourd'hui, elle était devant l'autel, elle allait se marier à James. À celui qu'elle avait un jour traité de crétin, de prétentieux, de cervelle de véracrasse, de bouse de dragon, de gnome infernal. Elle allait dire oui, s'engager pour l'éternité dont elle avait eu si peur. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter. Elle savait que tout ça n'avait jamais été une mauvaise blague. Elle avait mis tant de temps à le comprendre. Et en regardant tendrement son futur mari prononcer ses vœux, elle sentait le regard de Remus dans son dos, coulant sur sa robe blanche vaporeuse, réconfortant. Et sa simple phrase, qui avait pourtant fait basculer sa vie, résonnait dans ses oreilles.

_« Tu sais, je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire autrement sans trembler de peur à l'idée que tu le rejettes... »_


End file.
